creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Sleep Silhouettes
Sleep Silhouettes are the name given to strange beings that have been reported to visit people at night. First described on 4chan's /x/ board, Sleep Silhouettes are described as being rounded and pillar-like in shape and in having large, torch-like eyes and long 'spaghetti arms'. They are also usually described as being tall, but they are largely amorphous and have been said to be able to change their height and arm length. Usually described as colourful, they were originally described as bright red but other colours have been reported. They have also been said to make odd breathing sounds and sometimes announce their presence with weird, musical sounds. Sleep Silhouettes are always seen at night and as their name suggests; they seem to be connected with sleep. Their arrivals are always accompanied by an unexplainable, paralyzing fear. Sleep Silhouettes, however, have not yet been shown to be dangerous and flee if attacked or confronted. Most sightings involve someone repeatedly waking up in the night with an unexplainable but overwhelming feeling of dread or fear, to the extent of not being able to move. Until one night in which the witness somehow manages to overcome this feeling and turn to see the Sleep Silhouette beside the bed. Sleep Silhouettes are said to vanish when spotted or sometimes try and approach the person who has spotted them; They are fascinated by people and often try to touch them. Sleep Silhouettes are usually seen by children around the ages of 10 to 12. However, people have reported seeing them later on in life. Some people have only seen Sleep Silhouettes once whilst others have claimed frequent visits by them. Sleep Silhouettes have also been seen by people who were awake beforehand and had not gone to sleep. Sightings are often dismissed as cases of sleep paralysis or night terrors, but this leaves numerous factors in the stories unexplained, such as the fact that the sleep silhouettes rarely attack someone and have been seen by people who weren't asleep. The most unnerving factor of all, however, is the fact that many people claim to have experienced and seen the exact same thing. What the Sleep Silhouettes actually are remains a mystery. It has been suggested that they may be some sort of extraterrestrial. Others have said they may be a strange type of shadow person. Other Encounters I remember as a kid I would have a great deal of trouble sleeping. I would often wake up in the middle of night, unable to move and feeling freezing cold. I usually tried to go back to sleep, despite the dreadful atmospheres I experienced. Over time, these incidents became frequent; I often woke up terrified for no apparent reason. My bed was against the wall and I always woke up facing the wall. On occasion, during the incidents, I thought I could hear heavy breathing behind me. I still remember one incident; I woke up and felt something pressing the mattress from below, but decided it was just the cat or something and went back to sleep. One night, I woke up freezing, frozen, and terrified as usual; I was convinced there was something besides my bed behind me. I was sick of these dreadful episodes and managed through willpower to turn myself and face the unseen thing. The thing I saw looked like a tall, rounded dark red, misty pillar with two headlight-like 'eyes'. It also had tentacle like spaghetti appendages which reached the floor. I remember it placing its arms forward and melting into the wall opposite itself on the side of my bed. Just before the departure, it uttered a loud screeching noise similar to scratching against blackboard. After this, I couldn't sleep for ages. Once I was able to, the episodes happened more infrequently and I was at peace. Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Beings Category:Reality